


Your Comforting Presence

by Barna22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fareeha comes to the rescue, Fluff, Pharmercy, poor Angela is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: A tired and overworked Angela seeks comfort to be able to get some rest finally, and Fareeha arrives just at the right time to help her with it.





	Your Comforting Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farfoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfoon/gifts).



> Written for the Reddit server Secret Santa! I'm sorry I'm terribly late with this, and if it didn't turn out to be as good as I was hoping it would, I have been quite busy these past few weeks.

Angela felt so tired. She was absolutely exhausted from the stress of working non-stop, and worrying, worrying all the time. She just wanted to collapse onto her bed and sleep. She had also been neglecting eating, however, and she strolled towards the kitchen to find some food and then finally head to bed. Her hands felt heavy, keeping her eyes open was so hard, but she knew she had something to eat, Fareeha had already noticed that her eating habits were on the verge of dangerous. She found some snack bars, and quickly peeled the packaging off, and leaned against the counter while starting to munch on them. They didn’t taste good. She had no appetite. Still, eating is important.

Holding onto the counter, she made her way towards the fridge, and opened it to get some cold orange juice. That helped. She still had some leftovers from when Fareeha came over to make sweets together, so she took the pastry out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. It was cold, that would maybe freshen her up a bit. She needed to sit down though, standing required too much energy, and she didn’t have any to spare at the moment.

“Angela? Are you here? I brought you some lun…” Fareeha came into Angela’s view just as she stopped to look at her, expression quickly changing to a very concerned one. “Angela, are you okay?” She took quick steps towards the medic, placing the tray she was holding in her hand on top of the counter on her way.

Angela could only focus on one thing. Fareeha was wearing a big and extremely comfortable looking jumper and sweatpants, and she looked so inviting. She took an unsure step towards her, and then when she was close enough, she practically collapsed into her arms. “Fareeha… Sleep… I need to sleep…” The other looked surprised at first, but she held Angela, not letting her go in fear that she might fall if she did. Angela felt the warmth of the other, she just wanted to be close to her, she buried her face into her neck as much as she could, and held her waist with all of her strength. It felt good. Fareeha massaged her back slowly.

“Angela, would you like me to take you to bed?” Her voice was concerned, but also understanding, and the medic just nodded while quietly sobbing against her chest. Fareeha hummed, and she slowly, carefully lifted her off the ground. Angela instinctively wrapped her legs around her hips as she was held close, resting her chin on Fareeha’s shoulder.

“Shh, it’s alright now. You need to rest, Angela. Relax, I’ll be here.” Angela felt an overwhelming fatigue overcome her. She couldn’t wait to go to bed, to be asleep, but there was also something else as well; she didn’t want to be alone. For the first time in what felt like forever, she didn’t want to let go.

They arrived at the medic’s bedroom without her even really noticing, only when Fareeha started gently lowering her did she open her eyes to have a look at the other. The soft sheets felt like clouds around her, but she didn’t even have the strength to pull the blanket over herself. She didn’t have to, because Fareeha took care of that, and she watched with a concerned expression as Angela, gathering the last of her strength, reached up to her arm and tried to pull her towards her. “Fareeha, please… Stay…” She slowly managed to tug Fareeha down until she was laying on the bed next to her, and embraced her with a desperate need. A need for contact, a need for safety and security and warmth, she felt like if she let go now then there would be nothing left to live for. The rational part of her told her that Fareeha might not be okay with this, that it might be too much, but it felt so comfortable. She needed that comfort now.

When the only response she got was a gentle hum and an arm that sneaked around her waist, she laid her tired head down onto the other’s shoulder and finally closed her eyes. She was so tired, falling asleep would be something closer to passing out, she thought. But, for the first time in many sleepless nights, she felt warm. Not just because of the temperature, but because she was with the woman she loved so dearly.

Her head was heavy, and she felt like she was sinking into the mattress, into Fareeha’s embrace, and it felt relaxing. Oh, what she would give to spend every night like this, to not worry about going to bed and not being able to sleep, or having to wake up and face all the problems of the world feeling alone, so alone… Somewhere, as a last thought before falling asleep, she realised that it might become a reality soon. That things might finally work out. That she could finally be happy. Angela’s lips curved into a smile as her thoughts stopped their mad race and gave their way to sweet dreams.

-

Waking up wasn't easy, as usual. She didn’t want to open her eyes at first, because she knew the light would be blinding, she could feel that even with closed eyes. She pulled the blanket closer around herself. That felt good. She felt so… Warm. And comfortable. It was strange waking up like this. Most nights she had nightmares, and she usually woke up drenched in sweat, sometimes shivering. Now, however, she was surprisingly comfortable.

Her mind starting to clear, she started thinking about why she was so comfortable. Yesterday was a blur, but she remembered being so tired, so miserable, and then… Oh right, then Fareeha came and took her to bed, and now…

Wait, what?

Her eyes opened immediately, suddenly realising why everything felt so warm and comfortable. She was almost completely on top of Fareeha, her right leg was draped over her and her face was resting on her shoulder. Angela gulped. While things have been going well when it comes to their relationship, they have never slept together before, the thought bringing a red tint to Angela's cheeks. Oh well, there was nothing she could do about it now, she just needed to make sure somehow that Fareeha was okay with this. She contemplated rolling to the side to be next to Fareeha rather than being on her, but as she started moving, she noticed that one of the other's strong arms was still hooked around her waist. The Egyptian woman started stirring from her sleep.

“Mmm, good morning. How are you feeling, my angel?" All of the medic's concerns instantly evaporated as she noticed the affection and kindness in Fareeha's voice, which was also a bit croaky from sleepiness. She seemed to be happy about the situation as well, so Angela decided to try and not worry about it too much. They can talk about it later.

“Ah, a bit tired still… I… I never wanted you to see me like that, sorry… I have bad days sometimes.” She tried to give Fareeha an apologetic smile, and she seemed to understand.

“It’s alright, I’m just happy that I could help.”

Angela couldn't quite look into her eyes. "And thank you for... Taking care of me. And being with me. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you..."

Fareeha started slowly massaging her back, which felt extremely good, Angela noted. "Anytime! You should have just asked, you know. I think you need to rest a lot more, you're overworking yourself. Do you usually have trouble sleeping?"

Angela felt a slight shiver run through her. "Yes... I slept really well now, though. In fact, I haven't slept this well in months I think... Say, would you mind staying a little longer? I feel so comfortable now..."

The answer to her question came in the form of two arms wrapping around her and drawing her so close that she forgot to breathe for a good ten seconds. Fareeha held her tight, pressing their bodies together, and after a few moments of uncertainty, Angela returned the embrace with as much strength as she could muster. It all felt so tender, so heartwarming, Angela was, for the first time in a while, genuinely happy.


End file.
